Ce que je suis
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Qui était-elle au juste ? On lui avait affublé de nombreuses distinctions, toutes aussi pompeuses et racoleuses les unes que les autres. Pourtant, en chaque appellation se dissimulait une part de vérité, un petit morceau de sa personnalité. [One-Shot] [Ciri]


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
J'ai pu vaincre pendant quelques heures un syndrome de page blanche tenace et présent depuis 2-3 ans grâce à cet univers et à ce merveilleux personnage qu'est Ciri, aussi complexe que puissant. Ciri est the best girl. Ever. Lire son aventure a été un doux régal et suivre son histoire sur The Witcher 3 était incroyable !  
Un énorme coup de cœur pour ce personnage, coup de cœur que j'ai voulu retranscrire en lui rendant un bref hommage.  
Un texte sans prétention, histoire de m'habituer de nouveau à l'écriture et que je tenais à vous transmettre.  
Bonne lecture !

**Musique d'inspiration :** _The Witcher 3 OST - Hunt or be Hunted (Ciri Battle Theme)_

* * *

**Ce que je suis**

« Excusez-moi madame, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux cendrés devint confuse devant la question de la fillette. Sa réputation sur son monde d'origine n'était plus à prouver. A son passage, la foule anonyme s'écartait par crainte ou s'approchait d'elle par curiosité, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer celle qui leur paraissait déjà comme une légende vivante.

Devant tant d'innocence et de candeur, elle ne pouvait que rester bouche bée. Et tenter de lui répondre s'avérait plus ardu que prévu.

_Qui était-elle au juste ?_

On lui avait affublé de nombreuses distinctions, toutes aussi pompeuses et racoleuses les unes que les autres.

Pourtant, en chaque appellation se dissimulait une part de vérité, un petit morceau de sa personnalité.

Son histoire avait débuté en tant qu'**Enfant Surprise**. Une naissance imprévue, un droit d'un autre temps qu'un sorceleur avait imposé après avoir levé la malédiction de son père. Un lien dont le créateur avait refusé par la suite d'en assumer les conséquences, ne souhaitant pas ôter à l'enfant l'avenir auquel elle était promis sous prétexte que c'était _le destin._

A cause de ce choix, l'enfant n'était revenue qu'une simple princesse dont la destinée semblait toute tracée. Cirilla **le Lionceau de Cintra**, comme ses sujets la nommaient, était aussi indomptable et déterminée que sa grand-mère la reine. Enfant privée de ses parents, amie des rustres insulaires de Skellige, elle n'avait d'extraordinaire que la lignée dont elle était originaire. Le potentiel d'un futur mariage serait ainsi la seule trace qu'elle laisserait à la postérité, comme toutes les femmes couronnées de son temps.

Pourtant, le destin était un fieffé farceur et lui fit comprendre dès son plus jeune âge que son existence serait jonchée d'embûches.

Le premier pas fut la destruction par les flammes du royaume de Cintra.

Elle devint ainsi la jeune fille poursuivie par la Mort. Chassée hors de son royaume réduit à l'état de cendres, recherchée par l'Empire de Nilfgaard, elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'échapper encore et encore. La fuite devenant une seconde nature ancrée en son âme, elle était devenue une survivante.

Une survivante seule et sans appui. Sans personne pour l'aimer, sans personne pour combler ses cauchemars.

Mais dans cet avenir assombri par la crainte de passer à trépas à chaque instant, la jeune fille avait su trouver une lueur d'espoir et d'amour.

Contrairement à ce dont elle s'était finie par se persuader, le lien avec le sorceleur ne s'était jamais dissout. Il n'avait fait que disparaître un temps pour mieux se révéler au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de soutien. Ses retrouvailles avec le Loup Blanc n'avaient fait qu'étoffer le lien existant entre eux, transformant une union scellée par des forces obscures en une solide affinité, un amour paternel qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de son vivant – son père ayant disparu depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de lui.

A son contact, elle découvrit le maniement des armes, la force de vaincre et l'importance de dépasser ses limites pour mieux contrôler son corps. Au contact des sorceleurs de l'école du Loup, elle découvrit le pouvoir de la connaissance et leur profonde humanité, eux qui étaient considérés à tort que comme de vulgaires mercenaires. Au contact de Triss Merigold, elle retrouva la quiétude des jours heureux et une compagnie féminine pleine de complicité.

A leurs côtés, Cirilla était ainsi devenue une **Sorceleuse**.

Elle aurait pu parfaitement se contenter de cette dénomination. Bien que cette caste fut mal perçue par une majorité de la population, elle aimait partir à l'aventure, défendre les opprimés contre des monstres plus malfaisants les uns que les autres. Et ce, que les monstres soient couverts de pustules ou soient constitués de chair et de sang comme elle. Le Mal n'avait aucune apparence propre, et elle était désormais en capacité de le vaincre grâce aux techniques apprises par Geralt et ses amis à Kaer Morhen.

Toutefois, son destin n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. La puissance latente de sa magie était telle qu'elle en devenait autodestructrice. Ainsi, Geralt la confia à une personne de confiance afin de développer son don. C'est ainsi qu'au contact de Yennefer, Cirilla devint une **Magicienne**.

Les mois passés avec la magicienne aux cheveux noirs de jais furent parmi les plus doux de sa jeune existence. Bien que son initiation à la magie fut rude et jalonnée de nombreuses escarmouches avec la magicienne – dont le tempérament froid était en parfaite contradiction avec le caractère volcanique de la princesse déchue – elle finit par trouver en Yennefer une nouvelle mère dont l'amour ne fut plus à prouver.

Cependant, le destin n'était plus devenu un farceur, il était devenu cruel. A tour de rôle, il lui confisqua Geralt et Yennefer de la plus abrupte des manières, la laissant de nouveau seule et désemparée.

A compter que cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus sans ressources. Le sorceleur et la magicienne vivaient à travers elle, et lui avaient donné la rage de vaincre l'adversité.

C'était ainsi qu'elle finit par devenir fugitive puis bandit dans l'unique but de survivre et espérer revoir un jour les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Cirilla en était parvenue à se fourvoyer et à perdre son identité propre, elle fut de maintes fois battue, abandonnée, mais jamais elle ne se brisa.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à dompter son avenir, à retrouver foi en elle et à redécouvrir son nom que sa destinée se révéla dans toute sa splendeur et l'impact de celle-ci sur le sort du Monde.

Elle était la descendante de Lara Dorren, l'**Enfant de Sang Ancien**. En ses veines coulait le _pouvoir_ absolu et sans limites, lui donnant à terme la possibilité folle de maîtriser le temps et l'espace.

D'enfant traquée, elle était devenue une adolescente désirée tant par la Loge des Magiciennes que par la Chasse Sauvage.

Et comme si cette destinée hors normes ne suffisait pas, elle apprit qu'elle était **l'héritière** légitime de l'Empire du Nilfgaard, son père toujours en vie étant devenu un empereur cynique et despotique.

Nombreuses personnes auraient sombré sous ce fardeau. D'autres auraient succombé à la folie ou auraient été corrompus par le pouvoir avant de devenir l'Apocalypse annoncée depuis des siècles par des prophéties tortueuses.

Mais pas elle.

Les nombreux cadavres qui étaient tombés autour d'elle durant sa jeune existence lui avaient appris la valeur de la vie. Les injustices qui l'avaient entourées avaient façonné ses idéaux et sa volonté d'agir pour rendre le monde meilleur. La noirceur dans le cœur des êtres était aussi vivace que la bonté et la compassion. Il n'existait ni Bien ni Mal, seulement des points de vue différents et des malheureux à défendre face à la folie meurtrière.

Geralt et Yennefer lui avaient appris l'importance de l'amour et des liens familiaux. Les nombreuses péripéties et les combats qu'ils avaient subi pour la retrouver en avaient été la preuve flagrante.

La guerre et la cupidité des Hommes avaient pavé son chemin de sang et de mort. Toutefois, si la Mort continuait toujours de la poursuivre, elle savait désormais se défendre pour tracer son propre chemin.

Elle avait fini par embrasser tous ses pouvoirs, à maîtriser ses talents de Sang Ancien grâce aux conseils et la patience d'Avallac'h, devenant ainsi dans les ballades des poètes la **Dame du Temps et de l'Espace**.

Cirilla était aujourd'hui une femme libre, ayant détruit par ses seuls moyens la menace d'apocalypse pesant sur l'ensemble des mondes existants, pouvant se mouvoir avec aisance d'un univers à l'autre pour le simple plaisir de l'aventure.

Alors que pouvait-elle répondre à cette enfant ?

Qu'elle était une princesse ? L'héritière d'un Empire ? Une surprise ? Une malédiction ? Une sorceleuse ? Une magicienne ? La Dame du Temps et de l'Espace ?

Ou tout cela à la fois ?

Pensive, la jeune femme finit toutefois par trouver une réponse. Elle se remémora avec tendresse les paroles de Geralt, assez véhément lorsqu'on lui rappelait avec insistance le caractère extraordinaire de sa protégée. Pour lui, tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Pour lui, elle restait celle qu'il avait élevée comme sa propre fille, qui avait ses moments de joie et de doute comme toute jeune femme de son âge. Pour lui, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Et c'était au fond cette impression de normalité dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir elle-même.

Confiante, la jeune femme regarda avec bienveillance l'enfant curieuse en lui répondant simplement :

« **Ciri**. Je m'appelle Ciri. »


End file.
